


Come On Save My Soul

by KatStratford



Series: Serena Stories [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal, Breast Worship, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Serena Simmons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes a delighted noise that, coming from someone not built like a brick house, might be called a squeal. He dives over her to grab the lube. “Grab my little red vibrator while you’re in there,” she says, still laughing.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he says, indignant. “What am I, a heathen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Save My Soul

Serena is exhausted, sore, and grumpy as fuck by the time she finally gets home. She’d spent 14 hours alternately sitting in a trailer that smelled like a doctor’s waiting room or strapped to the edge of a roof while upside down and crying.

She stomps into the bedroom and throws her shirt at Chris, who is sleeping peacefully and looking like a fucking Renaissance angel, the asshole. She she throws the rest of her clothes at him too.

He slowly lifts his arm to remove her jeans from his face and mutters, “You’re the one who wanted to be a movie star.”

“Shut the fuck up, Captain America,” she snaps back. “I need a fucking shower.”

She turns the water up as hot as it’ll go and scrubs her skin until it’s pink. Then she stretches and feels every joint in her body pop. She’s lost some of her bad mood by the time she uses one of Chris’s ridiculously fluffy towels to dry herself off. The rest of it evaporates when she steps out of the bathroom and sees that he’s shifted to the middle of the bed, turned onto his side and pulled up the blankets to leave a warm spot for her where he’d been lying before.

Still, she’s got a reputation to maintain. So she says “You’re too nice to me,” grumpily as she scoots into bed. 

He puts a cold hand on her belly and when she shrieks, he replies, “That better?”

“Weirdly, yes,” she laughs, tucking her face into his neck and inhaling deeply. She feels the knots in her back and legs unravel and wonders if it’s good or bad that his smell has become so deeply associated with comfort for her. “How was your day?” she asks.

“Pretty crappy,” he sighs. “This whole movie-making thing seems like a good way to drive yourself insane.”

“Tell me about it,” she tilts her face up to kiss him. “Let’s move back to Boston and, I dunno, be florists.”

“Florists?” He laughs.

“Listen, if Gwyneth Paltrow can write a cookbook, I can be a fucking florist.”

He laughs some more and wraps his arms around her so they’re pressed together from shoulders to hips. They’re quiet for a moment until he asks, “Can we sell garden gnomes too?” and sets off another round of giggles between them.

He runs his hand up and down her back, traces her spine with his fingertips. “I missed you,” he murmurs.

Part of her wants to tease him and point out it’s only been two days and at least they’re in the same city, but then he kisses her so sweet and soft that she just says, “I missed you too” instead.

He starts kissing her neck and she gives an involuntary little moan. She was so uncomfortable all day that the pleasant sensation feels that much more intense. Chris moves lower, mouthing across her collarbones and down to press sucking kisses at the tops of her breasts.

Serena tangles her hands in his hair and he looks up at her and grins. “You comfortable?” he asks. 

“Yeah, why?” she replies, smiling at the way her breathing presses her chest into his face.

“M’gonna stay here for awhile,” he answers, dragging his bottom lip over her nipple.

“Oh,” she breathes. Ever since he discovered how sensitive her breasts were, one of Chris’s favorite games has been to see how incoherent he can make Serena with just his mouth on her tits.

He shifts lower and spreads his hands out along the bottom of her shoulder-blades as he begins sucking and biting. Each touch of his mouth is a jolt straight down to her cunt. She grabs his head and holds him tight against her, making him growl and suck hard along the inside of her breast.

Serena is whimpering, but she can still hear him humming low in his throat and the wet sucking sounds he makes as he works her tits until she’s swollen and wet, pushing her thighs together and squirming, trying to get some relief.

Chris reaches down and grabs her thigh, pulls until he can shove his leg between hers and gasps, “Come on, I bet you can come just like this, can’t you, baby girl?”

“Oh, fuck,” she whines, grinding down on the hard muscle of his thigh, feeling just how messy and slick she is. He’s still desperately suckling at her and she rolls her hips in time to the pull of his mouth.

Serena pushes her hips forward and comes the moment her clit drags over his skin, shaking and crying out, pleasure arching through her like lightning.

He runs his hands over her bare skin until her breathing evens out, then nudges her with his nose until she’s looking him in the eye. He’s hard, dick wet and sliding in the crease of her hip. “Hey,” he says. “How much do you love me?”

She bursts out laughing, not sure when something that had started out sort of fraught and uncomfortable between them had become an inside joke, but charmed by it nonetheless. When he asks, she can say, “Not that much,” and they’ll have perfectly nice sex, or she can say, as she does now, “A whole lot, and don’t you forget it.”

Chris makes a delighted noise that, coming from someone not built like a brick house, might be called a squeal. He dives over her to grab the lube. “Grab my little red vibrator while you’re in there,” she says, still laughing.

“Of course,” he says, indignant. “What am I, a heathen?” He grins down at her and she smiles back, delighted to see him so happy and still kind of baffled that she’s the one who makes him that way. He leans down to give her an enthusiastic kiss then says, “Do your legs hurt? You wanna lie on the pillows?”

“Yeah, good idea,” she says, sitting up so he can stack the pillows. “You know,” she says stretching and grinning down at the spectacular love-bites on her chest, “before you, I never knew sex could involve so much logistical planning,” she teases.

“Yeah, well, you were having terrible sex,” he points out, carefully building a pillow-pyramid. He points to it and says, “Your ass goes on the top.”

“Yeah, _thanks_ ,” she replies, flopping herself onto the pillows on her belly. He’s got his hands on her behind before she’s even done getting settled, alternately rubbing and clutching at her soft flesh.

Chris hums contentedly and pets over her thighs, her ass, the dips in her lower back. He kisses between her shoulder blades and she shivers. “You’re gorgeous,” he says, shifting down and biting at the side of her hip before dragging his mouth along the curve of her ass. His hands are pressed between her thighs, massaging at the crease where her legs meet her rump. 

He reaches in to rub a finger over her asshole and leans up to bite the base of her neck. Serena instinctively lifts her head and sucks in a breath. “You good?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she says, closing her eyes and feeling the way he’s holding her hips and leaning over her, making her feel safe and blanketed in his warmth. “I’m really good.”

“Can I lick you open?” he asks.

“You know, you don’t have to ask me every time,” she says, burying her face back into the pillow.

“I know.” She can hear the mischief in his voice. “I like watching you blush. It’s cute.”

She doesn’t know what to say to that, but he’s already moved down to drag her legs open. He doesn’t tease anymore; just shoves his face between her cheeks and puts his hot mouth on her, licking and growling, and goddamn if his enthusiasm isn’t contagious. Serena makes sure to take her face out of the pillow so he can hear her moaning. She’s shaking, hot & cold shivers running down her spine. He takes his time, stretching her open exquisitely slowly with tongue and fingertips. By the time he carefully works two slick fingers into her, she’s flailing around looking for the vibrator.

He presses it into her hand but breathlessly says, “Wait. I want to be in you when you do that.”

She groans. “So get inside me already,” she demands.

Even though she’s desperate for it, there’s always a moment when he first pushes in when her body locks up and she thinks there’s no way his dick is going anywhere. But then he wraps his arms around her ribcage, breathing hard and hot against her neck and says, “Serena, please,” and she unravels, her body going loose and warm as he shifts into her.

Every inch of her skin feels fantastic; she can’t even remember being sore today. He’s rocking into her gently and she wants more. “Pull me up,” she gasps. “I want you deep.”

Chris latches his teeth into the back of her neck, holds her tighter, and sits up until she’s splayed across his lap, her ass resting heavily in the cradle of his hips. He slides one hand up to her sternum and the other down to her hip and Serena lets herself go ragdoll-limp. 

“Fuck, yes,” he hisses into her skin, pushing into her deep and steady, “You’re all mine, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, daddy,” she breathes, feeling lit up and giddy. “Come on. Use me.”

He groans and grabs her hand, clumsily turning on the vibrator she’s still clutching and moving her hand to her pussy. “I wanna feel you,” he slurs, already picking up the pace of his thrusts. Serena rubs steady and hard over her clit, catching his arm with her free hand when she feels the heat and pleasure start to surge through her. She tries to scream as she comes, but it gets caught in her throat as her body seizes and shakes.

Chris makes a choking sound, grips her shoulder so hard she knows wardrobe will yell at her for the bruises and comes deep inside her. “Jesus Christ,” he says shakily. “That was...Jesus.”

Serena breathes deep and tries to get her heart rate under control. She pats his hand and says, “Yeah. Agreed.” 

She rubs the sweat off of her face as he carefully pulls out of her, kissing over her shoulders as he does it. He hums in sympathy as she cringes at the ache in her ass. “Sorry,” he says. “Did I get carried away?”

“Eh,” she says. “We both did. Whatever, my next three scenes are in a hospital bed. I’ma get paid to nap for the rest of the week, woo.”

He yawns widely. “That’s what I’m going to do: get a gig as a coma patient. No more of this ‘directing’ bullshit.”

Serena stumbles out of bed to clean herself off, and when she gets back, Chris has moved to the non-sex-wrecked side of the bed and fallen asleep. Serena slides into the space he’s made for her, presses her cool back to his warm chest, and does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to see if I could write something dirtier than [You Know The Words To My Songs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3745939). I think I managed it. 
> 
> Here I am [on Tumblr.](http://katrinastratford.tumblr.com)


End file.
